Sane
by Weskette
Summary: When Jill wakes one night and remembers Wesker's last plea to her she must comply.But when she's a two months pregnant, and must go to Europe and bring home Weskers Daughter.Once finding her, she discovers what might destroy her marriage with Chris.C/J/W
1. Newfound family

**Sane**

Jill woke, gasping for air. She clutched at the blankets surrounding her and began to cough. They were thick, dry coughs, that woke up the man that had been sleeping next to her.

"Jill!" Chris' voice was full of concern. He put an arm around her shoulders, supporting her as the coughs racked her body. "What's wrong?"

She took a moment to quiet her coughs before standing from the bed, a hesitant hand on her rounding stomach, and pulling a suitcase from the closet. "We've got... We have to leave. Tonight." She launched into filling the suitcase with clothing, both his and hers.

"Where? Where are we going?" Chris rose to his feet, confused with what she was doing.

She paused. "I have to find her," was what he recieved as a reply.

"Find who?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'll explain on the way. We'll need to get plane tickets." Jill leaned back against him.

He kissed her cheek. "Just, be careful. We don't want to lose the baby..." He placed a hand on her stomach, where a smaller life was growing. She remembered how the last time she was pregnant that had ended with a dreaded word. Miscarriage.

"Okay. Then let's go." Chris had learned in his years of being around Jill that it's better just to listen to her. She didn't do anything without good reason.

* * *

An hour later they were on a plane heading to to Uzes, France. Neither had talked much since when they were in the bedroom, but now, Jill spoke. "I'm sorry for dragging you here... But I swear, I have a reason for this. You see, back when I was with Wesker..."

_"Jill," Wesker spoke. He was across the room from her, standing in the doorway. He didn't have his normal expression on his face, arrogant and victorious. ,he looked depressed and had a longing in his eyes._

_Voice was one of the few things that he let her control about herself, at times. "Wesker?" She asked, "Is there something wrong?"_

_He looked at her, sadness filling his eyes. "I have a daughter," his voice was slightly shakey. "I haven't seen her in three years." He sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands._

_Jill found herself moving towards him and taking the place besides him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, this time by her own will._

_He didn't react to the contact, but spoke again, "Her name is Brielle. She's in France right now... Turned twelve this year and I missed it..." He turned his head towards Jill. His sunglasses were gone, and his eyes were a clear blue. "Could you promise me something?"_

_She nodded. "What?"_

_"If-, When I die, find her and take care of her. She'll know who you are. But please," He pulled her into a hug, "Take care of her."_

"After that, he told me where she lived and a number to call. I have it memorized," Jill finished. She sighed, remembering her time with Wesker. It hadn't been completely horrible, as Chris might like to believe.

"Wait, so we're going to Uzes for our mortal enemie's daughter?" Chris asked skeptically.

Jill heard the tone in his voice. "I have to, Chris. I promised. He had a moment of sanity, and asked something reasonable of me." She stared stubbornly into his eyes.

He gazed back, a silent argument between them. He gave in. "Okay... We'll get her."

* * *

The town of Uzes was a small town with lofty towers and narrow streets. It gave a very medieval feel. Driving through it, the couple were able to see a beautiful cathedral with a majestic tower.

But, they were not there to site-see. Jill took out her cellphone and dialed in a number. "Bonjour, est-ce la résidence de Brielle? (Is this the residence of Brielle?) she spoke into the phone. When the person on the other end answered, Jill smiled. "Oui, c'est Jill Valentine. Puis-je venir aujourd'hui? (Yes, this is Jill Valentine. Can I come today?)" Another pause. "Je vous remercie. Nous y serons bientôt. Au revoir. (Thank you. We'll be there shortly. Goodbye.)" She hung up the phone.

"I didn't know you spoke french," Chris stated.

"I know seven languages fluently." Jill shrugged. "Thought it'd be cool to learn them."

"Definately coming in handy now."

It didn't take long for them to reach the address Wesker had given. It was a large brick house, with angel statues by the doors and gargoyles on the corner of it. It was just the type of house that Jill would imagine in the country side of France.

Chris pulled the rental car into its small driveway and Jill got out. "I'll be back in a moment." Chris nodded in reply.

She walked up to the door and placed three knocks on it. A moment later, the door opened to a woman with dark black hair and a slim figure. She smiled when she saw who was behind the door. "Hello! My, my! Brielle was excited to hear you were coming! Come in, come in!" The woman's accent was thick when she spoke.

"Thank you. Do you think I could meet her?" Jill smiled back at the woman and stepped inside.

"Of course! She's in the living room. Follow me." The woman began to walk down a hallway and Jill followed. "I am Amry, by the way." They arrived at the living room. Sitting on the couch was a girl with pure blond hair with traces of brown in it. "Brielle, she is here."

Brielle looked up at Jill. "Your who my father told me about?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So that means its true? He's dead..." Brielle looked at the floor and swallowed. Her eyes became slightly watery.

Jill bit her lip and frowned, her eyes mimiced Brielle's, also looking watery. "I, I'm afraid so."

The young girl nodded. "He told me something like this would happen... Are we going to go now?"

"If your ready." Jill nodded and quickly rubbed her eyes.

Brielle nodded again. "I am. Goodbye, Amry."

"Good bye, Brielle." Amry kissed both her cheeks and stood back from the girl.

Brielle turned towards Jill and looked up at her, directly into her eyes. Jill gasped. Brielle's eyes were the same clear blue that Wesker's had been when he had his rare moments of sanity.

"Is something wrong?" Brielle asked.

"Nothing... You just look so much like him..."

Brielle didn't say anything but lead the way to the door.

They both climbed into the car. "Brielle, this is Chris, he's my husband. Chris, this is Brielle."

He smiled at her. "Hi, Brielle." He didn't get an answer.

* * *

After another almost completely silent ride to the airport, they had boarded a plane that would bring them back to the U.S.

Chris had excused himself to the airplane's bathroom, so it was only Jill and Brielle.

"Um," Brielle began, "Daddy left this letter for you. He said he wanted you to read it alone." She handed an envolope that looked as though it had been folded multiple times to Jill. "He also said he was sorry that he didn't tell you before."

"Tell me what?" The brunette asked.

Brielle just shook her head, as though she didn't know. "Just read it."

_"What would Wesker want to tell me?"_ Jill thought to herself. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Immidiatly she recognized his presice hand-writing by the way he wrote her name with a curve at the top of the 'J'. She began to read.

_'Dear Jill,_

_ I am sorry for not telling you this before now. But, there is no way to say something like this.'_

Jill continued to read on, noticing how exact each word seemed to be. Half-way through the letter, one hand were clenching tightly at the paper and the other clamped over her mouth in disbelief. Once she had finished the message, she looked over at Brielle.

Brielle spoke. "I hope you understand... Mom."

* * *

_Cliff-hanger, or what? I love this plot. It's burned a hole in my mind since the thought entered to write it._

_REVIEW PLEASE._


	2. Revelation

**Sane**

_'Dear Jill,_

_I am sorry for not telling you this before now. But, there is no way to say something like this.  
After the incident in at the mansion, where most of STARS was killed, I fled. I had my labs in  
France where I could go, but you would not believe how much I wished you could've gone with.  
In a fit of loneliness, I took the one thing I had of yours (one of your STARS berets that you  
had left at the office) and examined it. I was lucky enough to find one strand of your hair.  
Using it, I combined your DNA with mine, creating a child. _

_I named her Brielle Cendrillion Valentine. The meaning is Exalted Goddess of the ashes.  
I named her as such because I saw you as a Goddess. And she would rise from the ashes  
of my mistakes._

_She stayed with me for two years. During those two years, I watched her grow. I watched  
her learn to walk and to talk, and taught her what I saw fit._

_But eventually, I had to find another home for her. My life was dangerous and I did not want  
her to be hurt by my enemies. So I sent her to Uzes. I had family there that I hoped would  
watch over her for me._

_As I write this, she is nine years old. I've told her as much as I could about you. She is a  
bright and beautiful girl, as much as I imagine you were at her age. She looks like you._

_As my last wish, please, accept her into your family. Spoil her, be a mother to her. Tell her  
__everything you must, even if it's against me._

_With love(if you can believe that),  
Albert Wesker_

Once she had finished the message, she looked over at Brielle.

Brielle spoke. "I hope you understand... Mom."

Jill didn't speak for a moment, her hand still covering her mouth. She had never expected anything like this to happen. A daughter that she didn't give birth to suddenly appeared while she was already two months pregnant.

"I'm not sure what to say," she whispered. Brielle continued to look up at her, waiting for her reaction. "But, if I were to have a randomly appearing daughter, I'm glad it's you, Brielle."

"You can call me Lele. That's what Daddy used to call me," she smiled.

"Lele, then. At least it's you." Jill mirrored her newfound daughter's smile. "There's only one thing I see as a problem... How the hell an I going to tell Chris?"

"That's something I can't answer..." Brielle shrugged. Jill offered her a hand to hold and she took it.

"Then I guess we'll have to get through it together." Jill squeezed Brielle's hand.

Just then, Chris walked back down the isle, taking his seat next to Jill again. She smiled at him, leaning against him and slipped her free hand into his.

* * *

"Here's where you'll sleep. It was the guest room, but now it's all yours. We'll have to spend a few weekends fixing it up like you want it," Jill informed Brielle and placed the suitcase she had inside the door of the room.

"Thanks, Mom," Brielle said a little hesitant on the word 'Mom'. She entered her new room and set her smaller suitcase on the bed.

"We'll head out tomorrow and buy you some new bed covers." Jill smiled at her daughter.

"You gonna tell him now?" The girl bit her lip as she looked at her mother.

"I'm gonna have to." Jill gritted her teeth and nodded.

"I'm here for you afterwords. It'll be fine." Brielle reassured her.

Jill bit her lip. "I'd better at least show him the letter..." Her hand automatically went to the pocket near her heart where she had put the note. She didn't really want to lose it. After all, it told her of a child that was hers from a man that had assisted in the deaths of many of her friends.

She didn't say anything else, but walked back down the hallway to where Chris was sitting in the living room.

"Chris, I have to tell you something."

Chris looked up at the sound of her voice. "What's up?" he asked.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he shrugged.

"Don't take this out on her," she breathed evenly, trying to make it seem as though something normal and not life changing.

"Take what out?" he asked in a questioning voice.

"Just..." she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, "...Promise me."

"Good, now... Read this." She held out the letter and dropped it onto his lap. She watched as he picked it up and began to read. It took him a moment to start, but soon his face turned from anger to disbelief.

"Why the hell-... She's your kid! And his? His eyes flared in rade at the fact his enemy had (in a sense) fathered his wife's child.

"Yes... As it said in the letter," She clenched her fist and took a deep uneven breath, "He took my DNA and his own and combined it to create a child."

"And your okay with it?" Chris voice was harsh and unbelieving, a near yell.

Jill couldn't speak for a moment, but then, she found her voice. "I didn't know about it at the time, and I'm not going to take out something her father did on her. She's my daughter and I'm going to accept her as such."

He looked at her for a moment before walking past her and down the hallway. He turned into their bedroom. Less than ten seconds later, she entered the room. He was sitting on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands.

"Chris?"

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Did you... Did you love him?"

Her eyes opened wide in shock. She didn't expect it. It opened so many questions in her own mind, which she had no time to answer now, for her husband needed to hear what would comfort him. "No..."

"You're sure?"

"Chris, ask yourself this," She took his hands in hers and placed them on her growing stomach. "Whom am I carrying this child for? You, Chris, not Wesker. Who gave me this ring to wear on my finger? You, Chris. I'm married to you, and I'm pregnant with your child."

Chris fell to his knees before her and brought her shirt up so he could see her rounded stomach. He kissed above her bellybutton. "Seven more months... Seven more months before theres a tiny combination of us running around..."

She kneeled next to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you didn't blow this out of proportion..."

He smiled. "How could I yell at a pregnant woman?"

"I don't know, but let's go cook something... I'm hungry."

"Sure. How about having Brielle choose tonight?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

_Chris is still secretally mad. You know it. Well, now you do. I knew all along._

_REVIEW PLEASE._


	3. Avoidance

_This story has been a bigger hit than I expected. Two chapters, 2868 words, eight reviews, four alerts and four faves. And thats not even in including my deviantart hits on it._

**Sane**

"What's your favorite color, Lele?" Jill smiled. She was driving her jeep with Brielle in the passenger seat. It was a Saturday and they were heading to the store to pick up some clothes for her and new bed covers.

"Mmmm... I'm not sure. Black, maybe. Or blue." The girl replied.

"So I should look for those colors then?"

"Sure." She paused for a moment before asking, "What gender do you want the baby to be?"

"It's kinda hard to decide. I mean, I (ironically) wanted it to be a girl at first. But now, it seems I already have a daughter." She looked out of the corner of her eye at the younger girl besides her, a smile on her face.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" The young girl ran up to the tall blond man._

_"How's my little Lele?" Wesker picked up the six year old and spun her around. He hugged her, kissed her forehead and set her down._

_She hugged his legs, but then paused, looking behind him as the taxi he had came in drove away._

_"Daddy," she pulled on his pant leg and looked up at him. "Daddy, why don't I have a mommy?"_

_He kneeled down next to her. "What makes you think that?"_

_"Because, whenever you come, no one's with you. Do I have a mommy? All my friends at school do." He scooped her up and hugged her again._

_"Of course you have a mommy. Do you want to see a picture of her?"_

_"Yes, pwease." He set Brielle down and pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. He slipped out a small piece of paper and held it out for the child. She looked at it, staring at the picture she was told depicted her mother._

_The woman had short brown hair and was relaxing in a lawn chair, having appeared not to seeming to have seen the camera when the photo was taken. It was one of the photos from the STARS barbeque from one of the first years that the original team was working together. Everyone had recieved the small package of pictures after they had been developed, though Wesker had discarded most of them._

_"Here, Sweetie. You can keep this picture." He smiled at her and placed it in her hand._

_She hugged it to her chest. "I love my mommy."_

Brielle looked over at her mother. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Jill tilted her head slightly.

"I really like having a mom."

* * *

"Chris, babe, come here!" Jill yelled down the hall as she stretched up trying to unhook the curtain. She was with Brielle's room setting up the things they had bought.

"Whats up?" He stepped into the room to see her attempt to take the curtain again. "Whoa!" He put a hand on her side to keep her from trying again before reaching up and slipping the curtain down. "No work for the pregnant woman."

"Pfft. Whatever. I'm not too far into my pregnancy." She jabbed him in the stomach. "Help me then, if I'm not allowed to work." She pulled the curtain that had been on the curtain rod before, off and slipped on the new one that Brielle had picked. "Put this back up." He did as told and placed the curtain back over the window. "Thank you." She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Just then, Brielle entered the room, her arms full of blankets. She dropped them in the arm chair at the end of her bed.

"Like the curtains?" Jill smiled at the teenager.

"Yeah! They look great!" She replied.

"I had better go finish with dinner." Chris walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Jill looked after him with a suspicious look on her face. She shook it off and turned back to Brielle. "Let's get those covers on your bed..."

* * *

It was nearing nine o'clock and Jill was sitting in between Chris and Brielle on the couch. Brielle was reading a book she had brought with her from France and Chris was flipping through the channels.

She yawned. "I'm going to go to bed. This whole being pregnant thing is tiring. Good night." She stood, but leaned over and gave both Brielle and Chris a kiss goodnight.

"Night, babe," Chris murmered.

"G'night, Mom," Brielle said, looking up from her book.

Jill walked down the hallway and into the room she shared with Chris. She pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed. She snuggled down into the blankets, warm and safe. She was this way for about an hour(or so it seemed) when she heard someone walk into the room. _'Chris?' _She thought.

Whoever it was, they bent over her and brushed a bit of hair out of her face, and placed a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see sunlight coming in through the window. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see someone leave the room.

She sat up, a hand on her stomach. She was immiediatly surprised. Her stomach was flat, no longer the growing bump it had been. "Wha..?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. The room was similar to the one she had fallen asleep in, but not identical. She walked down the hall, and didn't recognize it at all, but somehow, it was achingly familiar.

Once she reached the living room, she saw who had been in her room. He turned to her, and smiled a soft, gentle smile.

"Wesker." She whispered.

* * *

_OH. MY. GOSH. Am I making you all confused? Good. All will be explained._ **REVIEW.**


	4. Emeralds and Rings

**Sane**

"Good morning, Jill." Wesker smiled at her. He didn't have his sunglasses on, and his eyes were the original blue they had been before he had turned insane. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a small collar.

She stared at him in shock for a moment. Her heart began to thump, not from adreneline, but from the pure fact she was seeing him again. She knew this must be a dream, but didn't pinch herself, in fear it would end.

He was suddenly next to her, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. Jill felt herself melt into his arms. His arms weren't the same as Chris', but still made her feel safe and loved. She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, voice barely over a whisper.

She didn't answer, but still clung to him, still fearing the dream's end. But she didn't know why. She didn't know why she was enjoying being in his arms.

"I'll take that as a 'I'm still tired,' " He chuckled. He lead her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her on to his lap. "Let's watch a movie. It's one of your favorites..." He switched on the TV, slid in (surprisingly) a VHS tape and hit play.

Jill gasped when the title appeared. "Pieces of April!" She exclaimed happily. It was an old favorite of hers, about a girl seperated by differences from her family. The girl, April, wore gothic clothes and got tattoos. April's mother had cancer and her younger sister was the 'golden child.' April's boyfriend, Bobby, and herself told they're family that they would make thanksgiving dinner.

"Tick tock," Jill whispered at the same time April did on the movie.

Nearing the end of the movie, Wesker shifted, and took Jill's hand in his own. At the last scene of the movie, the happy thanksgiving meal with April and the many people in her apartment building that had helped her, Wesker slipped a ring into her hand. She picked it up gently. It was a silver ring, a jaguar that seemed to be crawling out from between something. It had emerald eyes and bits of quarts around it's neck.

Wesker pulled her close to him. "Please don't forget me, Jill..."

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She knew that as soon as she opened them, he'd be gone.

After almost twenty minutes, she pried her eyes open. She was right. She was back in her bed, curled under the blankets.

"Jill?" Chris stepped into the room. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." She crawled closer to him, letting him hold her in his arms. He didn't give her the same feeling that Wesker did, but still a feeling she loved, still feeling she was loved.

She was confused still. She was immensly sad that Wesker was gone, yet happy to be with Chris. Such a complicated relationship with the two men whom had been in her life for over ten years. Though she had married Chris, she still felt that she had left part of her heart with Wesker.

She pressed closer to Chris, burying her head into his neck. He tightened his arms around her in his sleep.

Everytime that he touched her, she could tell how much that he loved her. With every kiss, hug, or gentle arm around her, she knew that their love was real. She didn't question it, but the few hugs that she had recieved from Wesker when he had been alive had been equally as loving now that she thought about it.

Jill closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep, exhausted by the dream and the questions she had found.

* * *

Chris' eyes opened slowly. He looked over at the woman sleeping next to him. Her face was expressionless in sleep, though as graceful as ever. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Jill's eyes fluttered open and gazed back at him. "Morning.."

"Good morning." He kissed her again, his arms surrounding her.

"I'll go make breakfast," she whispered and sat up.

"No, you lay down. I'll make the breakfast," he objected.

She snorted, "Since when can you cook?" She stood from the bed, only to have him appear next to her the next moment.

"C'mon, babe. Let me cook. That way you can rest." He looked at her with concern strewn across his face. She knew he'd be like this. Her last pregnancy had ended in pain and a lost child. The pain the miscariage had caused her had given her nightmares about it for weeks after.

"Fine. You can cook, but I'm not going back to bed." She gave him a quick kiss before dissapearing into the bathroom.

By the time she had showered, Chris was frying up bacon and attempting to cook some pancakes. "Make me some eggs," she asked.

"I thought you didn't like eggs," He replied, reaching into the refrigorator, grabbing what she asked for.

"I did some research and turns out, well-cooked eggs are good for a pregnant woman," She smiled. "I'm gonna go get Brielle up."

"Okay."

Jill stepped lightly down the hallway and knocked gently on Brielle's door. When there wasn't an answer, she opened it. Brielle was curled up under her blankets, sleeping. Jill sat down on the edge of the bed and touched the girl's shoulders. "Lele, it's time to wake up." Brielle shifted slightly at her mother's voice. "Lele, gotta get up..."

"Mmmkay..." Brielle mumbled, sitting up. She was lethargic at first, but grew a bit more energized as though she seemed to remember something. "Oh, Mom! You have to go to the post office and check your mail!"

Jill cinched her eyebrows together. "Why?"

Brielle thought for a moment before continuing, "I don't remember... But you have to go."

Jill's eyebrows rose this time and she shrugged. "Why not? I'll go later today."

"Good. Because I have this feeling you have something there... And I think it's from Daddy."


	5. My God, Becca

**Sane**

**~Month later~**

It was late, nearly eleven. Brielle had already fallen asleep and was curled up in her bed.

Jill and Chris though, were still awake. Jill was sitting in a warm bubblebath that Chris had drawn for her. He, meanwhile, was getting ready for bed. He was over the sink, shaving away his five o'clock shadow.

"Chris, we have to talk," Jill stated.

"What about?" He asked as he dragged the razor carefully down the side of his face.

"Brielle. You've been avoiding her," She told him knowingly. She hadn't been able to be around both of them for more than five minutes.

He frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," she started, "Whenever she comes in a room, you're sure not to be there. I haven't heard you talk to her other than to tell her that it was time for dinner." She sighed. "Brielle is my daughter, Hun. Which, in turn, makes her your _step_-daughter. Act like she is."

He sighed and wiped the last few traces of shaving cream from his cheeks. He took a seat on the stool besides the tub. She reached out a gentle hand and placed it on his knee. He didn't mind the water off her hand as it dripped down his shins. "I'm sorry, Jill. Just..."

"Just... what?" Her voice was gentle as it washed over him.

"Just, I look at her and I see you. But I don't just see you, I see him. I see him in her silence, and in the way she does things. It reminds me of him!" He paused, holding her hand to the side of his face. "You know how hard it is to know that my wife has a child with my enemy?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"I'm sorry you feel that way..." She pulled his hand over and held it against her face. "But think of her as an individual person. Not as Wesker and I. Okay?"

"I, I'll try."

"Good. Now hand me a towel, and look away."

"I've seen you naked before," he grinned. Indeed he had.

"Yeah, and see where that got us?" she joked, gesturing at her stomach as she stood. Her stomach had grown quite a bit in the past month. She looked as though she were five or six months along already. When she put a hand on her stomach, she could feel the baby kick. She had alot of hope for this child to survive.

She ushered Chris out of the room and got dressed. Her pajama pants and usual tanktop no longer fit, so she slipped into one of Chris' bigger shirts instead. She peaked in at Brielle's sleeping form before walking back into her own room.

She slipped into bed and felt Chris lay down behind her, draping one arm around her waist pulling her close to him so her back was up against his chest. She cuddled into it and began to think.

Brielle would have to go to school soon. She started in a week actually. They had been able to find her a school with high ratings, though it was expspensive. But that prooved not to be a problem because almost a month earlier, Jill had found that Wesker had left Brielle a substantial amount of money to use towards her education and future.

It was sort of surprising to realize how helpful Wesker could be.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hey, Rebecca? It's Jill."

"Oh! Hey, Jill! What's up?" The younger woman replied. "You haven't visited or called in forever!"

"Sorry, been a bit busy. Anyway, I've got someone you need to meet. Any chance we can come over later today?" Jill asked the medic.

Rebecca didn't need to think about it at all. "Of course! Jill's been waiting for your visit."

"How is she?" The older Jill laughed.

"Great! She's nearly out of Pre-school." Rebecca spoke of her daughter Jill, the one she had given birth to while the older Jill had been thought dead. Rebecca, being the faithful, sister-like friend she was, had named her daughter after her friend. She thought it was one of the few things that would honor her friend's memory.

"I can't wait to see her again! We'll be over soon."

"Kay. Can't wait to see you." She hung up.

"Hey, Lele! Grab your jacket! I want you to meet your aunt!" Jill called out as she slipped her cellphone into her pocket.

"Okay!" She heard her daughter call back. Brielle came into the room moments later, slipping on her thin coat.

"Anything you wanna grab?" Jill asked. "We'll be there for a while. But she has a xbox too that you can use."

"I can't think of anything."

"Then let's go."

* * *

A half an hour later, they arrived infront of Rebecca's house. It was a quaint house that Rebecca and her husband, Billy had bought after they had gotten married.

"Let's go," Jill said cheerfully. She hadn't seen her friend in awhile and was excited with the newest addition to her family.

Brielle nodded and climbed out of the car. Jill went to follow her, but as she stepped out of the jeep, she grunted and clutched her stomach.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Brielle said, half frantic. She had been told about the miscarriage and even wore one of her mother's necklaces (a heart that had the sillohette of a baby in it, curled like one from an ultra sound) in memory of her unborn brother. She even knew that had the child been born, his name would've been Caleb. She liked that name.

Jill paused and clenched her teeth. "I'm fine. I think the little tyke is having a soccer tournament or something..." Brielle breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, stop worrying. C'mon."

Brielle nodded and followed her mother up the steps. The door almost immiediatly opened.

"Jill!" Rebecca squealed as she hugged her friend. "You're stomachs gotten so big! I thought you were only at three months? And who's this?"

The older woman laughed. "Slow down, Becca! I realize that my stomach is huge, and I am at only three months. And this is Brielle. I'll tell you more on her once we can sit down and talk."

"C'mon in!" The younger mother opened her mouth to continue as they stepped into the house. She was cut off as a child's voice yelled, "Aunt Jill!"

The little girl ran up to them and hugged Jill's legs. It was Jill Evan Coen, Rebecca and Billy's daughter. She was often called Lil, short for of Lil' Jill. "Whoa!" She gasped. "You're belly is so big!"

"Yup!" The adult Jill smiled, "There's a baby in here."

"Really? You ate a baby?" Lil exclaimed.

"No, silly! The stork is gonna help me so it's on the outside. Then I can keep it!" Jill laughed. "You wanna feel the baby kick?"

"Yes, please!"

Jill sat down and pulled the little girl onto her lap. She pulled her shirt up a little and took Lil's hand. She held it to a spot on her belly. "Can I feel too, Mom?" Brielle asked.

A nod and Brielle put her hand besides Lil's. The younger of the girls was staring at Jill's stomach with a serious face. A moment later both girl's faces lit up. "I felt something!" The younger one cried.

Brielle smiled. "Cool," was all she said.

"Hey, Lele, would you be okay playing with Lil for awhile? Her nap time is soon," the pregnant woman asked. "So you wouldn't have to play very long."

"Sure." Brielle took Lil's hand and asked in a playful voice. "Wanna go play?"

Rebecca looked at the two and smiled "Now," she began, "What's been up with you? If I'm not mistaken, she called you mom." She stood and pulled a cup out of the cupboard and poured some clear liquid into it. She handed to Jill. "Mineral water."

"Thanks. Bec', look at her. What or who do you see?" Jill asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, honestly? You. She looks alot like you. She has almost the same hair and basically the same face. But if I told you who else I see in her, you might smack me." Rebecca bit her lip and gave a sheepish smile.

"Go on. I promise that I won't smack you for it."

"You sure? Well, she looks remarkably like... Wesker..." The ex-medic braced herself for a hit. Nothing happened. She looked at Jill. The other woman nonchalantly took a sip of her drink again. "Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell me... He's her dad?"

The lockpick nodded. "He's her dad."

"And you're her mom?"

"Yup." Another sip of mineral water.

"You have SO much explaining to do."


	6. God

**Sane**

Jill sighed. "Must I?"

"Okay, Jill, you are most likely one of the smartest women I've been friends with, so you know how stupid that question is," Rebecca replied. She sat across from her friend and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. But just so you know, it's not one of those 'One night in Vegas' things. It's actually kinda odd." Jill spent the next fifteen minutes attempting to get Rebecca to understand exactly how Brielle came into existence.

"... You have had the weirdest life of any woman in the world. You really have. You've fought zombies, bio organic weapons, were kidnapped for three years, and when rescued, got married and are now pregnant," the younger woman shook her head, amused.

"I guess I owe it to STARS."

"Not necessarily a good thing," Rebecca frowned.

"No..." The older woman had a brief flash back of the cannibalistic creatures running at her as she attempted to fire her gun even though the clip was empty. A shiver went down her back and she gripped her water tighter.

"Well, let's get off that topic. Hungry?" The medic asked.

"No thanks," Jill replied. "How about we go sit with the kids? I'm sure Lil is pretty tired."

Rebecca nodded and led the way to the living room. Brielle was sitting on the floor, with the younger Jill asleep in her lap.

"How are you two doing out here?"

"Fine. Lil fell asleep," Bri spoke softly as she looked at the child.

"Here. I'll go put her in her bed," Rebecca said as she scooped up the sleeping child. She carried the toddler out of the room, and came back a few seconds later with empty arms.

Brielle shifted so she sat besides her mother.

"Having fun?" Jill asked.

"Yeah. Lil is really cute," the teen smiled.

Jill smiled. "We'll have to visit more often."

"I have a question, Mom. Why is Lil's name the same as yours?"

"It's... a long story. It involves your father," Jill bit her lip. "I'll tell you later, okay? It's kinda hard to talk about."

Brielle was quiet for a moment before saying, "Okay." She wondered what had happened with her father that made him such a difficult subject for conversation.

Rebecca returned to the room and smiled at the younger version of Jill. "You can play the xbox if you want. There's some games in the cupboard." The woman gestured to the cabinet besides the television.

Brielle returned a small smile and stood to move towards the cabinet. She kneeled besides it, and began to rummage through the contents. She passed over Mortal Combat, Halo, Fable II, and both Gears of War. She finally saw the game she wanted. "Bioshock! Je vais jouer à ce.(I'll play this.)"

She placed the disc on the tray and grabbed the controller. The theme song for the game played, "Rise, Rapture, Rise."

"Hey, Mom! You have to see the trailer for this!" Her mother turned her attention to the screen as the menu came on screen. "It's gory at some parts, but it's an amazing video."

They waited for it to play, listening to a man's voice. "I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"

"This man sounds like he has a god complex," Jill stated.

"God complex? What's that?" Bri asked.

"It's where he believes he's better than God."

Brielle nodded in understanding before returning her attention to the game.

* * *

I love Bioshock!~ Please review.


End file.
